A semiconductor device may include one or multiple semiconductor dies. The semiconductor die or the semiconductor dies may be encapsulated. There is an increasing demand for compact semiconductor devices leading to thinner semiconductor dies. Thin semiconductor dies may be used e.g. in power electronics. In power electronics, vertical devices are known which have a current channel vertical to main surfaces of the semiconductor die. In vertical devices, the thickness of the semiconductor die may influence a channel resistance. The thinner the die, the smaller the channel resistance and the better the performance of the die. Thin semiconductor dies are also used in a wide range of other application as, for example, in sensors.
During production, handling of thin dies may be demanding because thin dies may easily break. The fragility of thin dies may decrease the yield. The fragility may depend on the semiconductor material of the die and on the thickness of the die. Another issue during production of thin dies is warpage. Thin dies and wafers easily warp and accuracy of processing steps is decreased.
Especially in applications where the final chip thickness directly influences the chip performance, respecting a well-defined final thickness may limit value variations of the semiconductor devices.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.